Starbucks, Death, and Walking Trees
by AsgardainAvenger
Summary: Fenrir and his sister Hela are out to get Starbucks when Fenrir's worst enemy appears. How will this situation be solved? Will Hela ever get the coffee she wants? Find out here! -Read & Review Please! -Constructive Criticism is welcome, but no mindless hate please.- (The characters could be considered OCs, but they are originally from mythology).


**Starbucks, Death, and Walking Trees**

 **My language teacher had the class create a superhero, so I decided to use Fenrir as mine. This is the story that I had to write. Enjoy! :)**

It was a normal, summer day. Fenrir was with his sister at the nearest Starbucks. He had ordered his regular drink, a caramel latte. His sister was trying a new drink again. She had not found a favorite one, claiming that all of them were great. The duo left the Starbucks with their drinks and walked to a park. The sun was shining with a nice, cool breeze.

"Ahh!" Hela, Fenrir's sister sighed with delight. "This mint chocolate chip drink is great!"

Fenrir smiled. "Just don't tell dad that you got that. You know how much he loves mint flavored food."

"I guess I should've gotten one for him, but whatever. Maybe I should be mean and post a picture of it on Snapchat," Hela replied. "What'da want to do? I'm bored."

Fenrir thought. "We could go swimming or we could see what that museum is about," Fenrir suggested.

Hela shrugged. "Sle… I mean Sam and Jack would like to go swimming," Hela suggested. "Gosh. Its hard to remember to use our other identities. I wish I was back home right now where we could be free."

Fenrir wrapped an arm around Hela's shoulders. "I know sis, but we don't want to be tracked down by the Avengers."

"I don't even see why _we_ have to hide our real selves. Daddy's the only one who's in trouble with the law. Just because we're his kids doesn't mean that we're evil. And besides, the New York Incident wasn't entirely his fault!" Hela whined.

Fenrir sighed. Their true heritage was a difficult subject to discuss. Fenrir's two older brothers, his sister, and himself each had a prophecy. His was probably the worst. Fenrir's fate was that he (in his true form as giant wolf) would bring Ragnarock upon Asgard and all the gods. He got the shivers whenever he thought of his fate. Why should he bring upon Ragnarok? He was worthy enough to lift his uncle's hammer (Mjolnir), so why would he bring death to Asgard?

A loud boom shook Fenrir from his thoughts. A giant creature appeared and loomed over the buildings, casting a huge shadow. The creature was made up of gold and something that looked like tree roots, and was in a humanoid form.

The creature growled and picked up a building. It chucked the building towards Fenrir and Hela. Fenrir ducked and pushed Hela to the ground as the building soared above them and crashed into the lake. Fenrir grabbed Hela's wrist and pulled her behind a statue.

Hela pulled her hand from Fenrir's grasp. "I'm perfectly capable of defending myself," Hela said and glanced back at the creature. "What is that?" she asked.

Fenrir was shivering violently. "That," Fenrir choked out, "is the roots of Yggdrasil."

"But..but...how?" Hela questioned.

"Don't ask me. We just need too…" Fenrir was cut off as a oil truck exploded right above their heads. Hela was thrown across the park, and almost into the lake.

Fenrir shook the rumble from the explosion off and ran to his sister. Hela was already getting up, though.

"Are you alright?" Fenrir asked and helped his sister to stand.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm immortal, remember?" Hela responded as a sword appeared in her hand. "We need to stop that...thing before it hurts more people."

Fenrir nodded. He ran toward the creature as his regular clothes turned into Asgardian armour. He took a few long strides and jumped into the air. He threw an underhand punch that landed straight in the creature's jaw. The impact knocked the creature a few steps backwards, but it still stood. The creature roared and a huge shockwave of power vaporized all the buildings nearby.

Fenrir heard Hela gasp. She ran at the creature and hit it several times in the leg, one swing for each syllable. "That. Was. A. Perfectly. Good. Starbucks." The creature let out an agonized groan and kicked Hela back. She flew into the top of a tree.

Fenrir knew he had to stop the creature. He didn't know why it was here, but it must have came for him. His brothers and sister had rescued him from the roots of Yggdrasil several months ago, but he didn't think that it would come looking for him.

Fenrir quickly thought of something. It was risky, but he wasn't going to let more people die because of walking tree roots. "Hey!" Fenrir called and waved his hands in the air. "Are you looking for me?!"

The creature roared in triumph and swung a hand down, trying to catch Fenrir. But Fenrir was too fast. He rolled underneath the hand and jumped on top of the wrist. He ran all the way up to the shoulders. The creature suddenly grabbed Fenrir and hung him above its mouth. But that was exactly what Fenrir wanted.

Fenrir pulled himself from the hand and fell into the creature's mouth.

/

Hela watched as her brother was swallowed. "NOO!" she cried. Almost on cue, her hand started glowing and she charged toward the creature. She was about to punch it when a light flashed and the creature exploded.

Hela shook herself off and ran to the site of the explosion. Fenrir was laying in the middle of a black circle. Hannah dropped down beside him and felt for signs of life. Her search was answered by a strangled gasp. Fenrir's eyes opened and locked with Hela's.

"You idiot!" Hela cried. "What were you thinking?! You could've died! I was about to use my 'death touch.' You couldn't have waited for a minute?!"

Fenrir gave a small laugh. "We all know you are the Goddess of Death, so if I died, I would've been in your realm. And besides, I knew what I was doing."

Hela thought deeply for a moment. "How'd you make the creature blow up?" she asked.

"I used my ice powers to freeze its heart. It was kinda gross," Fenrir replied.

Hela laughed and wiped golden goop off of his face. "We should probably leave. The Avengers would be here any minute now, and we don't want daddy to get in more trouble."

"Yeah. I guess." Hela helped Fenrir up and the two walked off the battlefield. The other half of the city was still standing and a loud cheer was heard as the two departed.

"Hey! Could we get more coffee?" Hela asked and turned to see her brother smiling.

 **The End!**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please review! If there are any errors, don't be afraid to point them out. :)**


End file.
